Elizabeth Love Story
by Wonderwoman85
Summary: This was just an idea that came to mind. It is a modern version of our favorite love story. Elizabeth is an art student living with Jane when she meets a man that will change her life forever!
1. Chapter 1

_This was just an idea that came to me. Some things will be from the book and some will not but I promise you will adore this story! PS my Darcy doesn't look like the traditional Mr. Darcy;-) _

CHAPTER ONE

_WHO ARE YOU AGAIN _

I once read a quote that said " To understand your parents love, you must raise children yourself". That quote must have been invented for my mother because I don't understand her way of parenting. I'm 20 years old and not looking for a boyfriend yet she is determined to find me and my oldest sister Jane husbands. Jane moved into her own apartment two months ago and I quickly moved in with her shortly after. Jane is not only my sister but she is also my best friend. I love her so much. My father was very happy for us to be living own our on but my mother not so much. She had numerous temper tandrums and continues to make us feel bad about every chance she gets.

My grandfather left my parents a beautiful home in San Francisco but that isn't enough for my mother. She wants to be rich and wants me and my sisters to marry rich as well. She runs with women who are living comfortable lives and it has given her the pull she needs to put Jane and I at many social events.

Money is just money to me. Nothing more and nothing less. Art is what moves me. My hands do things that amaze me. I can turn trash into art and I love that. My mother however doesn't and feels I should be modeling or doing something to get close to a rich man. Her way of thinking disgusts me. Her bad habits have rubbed off on my younger sister's Lydia and Kitty. They're boy crazy and she encourages it. My sister Mary is so educated and my mother pays her no attention. She even wants to play the piano but my mother will not give her any money for lessons and my father allows this nonsense to happen. I love him very much though and I believe he goes along with my mother to keep her happy. I'm not sure if that's the best way to handle the situation but that's how my family is. Very dysfunctional but I believe no family is perfect.

My mother's close friend Mrs. Lucas's has given us tickets for a movie primere tonight. Mrs. Lucas's husband owns a production company that is struggling but he has managed to release a movie that is promised to be a summer hit. Jane and I will attend with Charlotte, Mrs. Lucas's daughter and she is also one my closest friends. Jane is in her room getting prepped while Charlotte curls my hair. I look at her through the mirror and smile. Charlotte is 27 years old and looks great for her age. She's average height for a woman standing at 5'6 and very slim. Charlotte doesn't wear much makeup and so she is only wearing lip gloss and her thin long brown hair is pulled into a high ponytail. She's wearing a white Gucci mini dress with a billowing cape detail on the shoulders and a fitted skirt at the bottom. Charlotte finishes my hair and smiles. She looks at me through the mirror and winks.

"Lizzie you look beautiful." She gushes.

I look at my black long hair and it has been curled and flipped into a style similar to Farrah Fawcett's signature hair do. She did an amazing job.

"Wow Charlotte I love it." I turned to her and smiled. "Thank you."

Charlotte smiled and took a seat on my bed.

"Your welcome. So are you excited about the premier?"

I look at my hair once more before standing up. She really did do a good job. I look like a different person. I was going to get my hair cut but this hairstyle has changed my mind. I carefully step into my second hand Jimmy Choo's and smile at her.

"Yes I suppose I am." I reply.

Charlotte smiles and shakes her head.

"Lizzie the only thing that impresses you is art and a good meal."

Jane walks into my bedroom and the conversation comes to a halt. I know I'm beautiful and so is my younger sisters but Jane is in a league of her own. She's stands tall at 5'9 with a slim build. I'm curvier than my other sisters but that doesn't bother me. I love my curvy hips and small waist. It makes me unique and I stand out plus I'm short and so I'm sure if I was 5'9 I would be slim as well. Charlotte often calls me Kim K but I'm more along the lines of her sister Kourtney's shape. My butt isn't big but it isn't small either. Back to Jane. She's wearing a red Valentino floral mini dress that looks stunning on her. She's saved up 2 months for the dress and I can tell she is pleased with it. Her platinum blonde hair is pulled into a bun and she has on very little makeup. Her skin is glowing and I'm sure all eyes will be on her. Jane looks at me and smiles.

"Lizzie you look stunning. I love that dress on you and it showcases those curves you have."

I look down at my cream Herve Leger dress and frown. My mother brought it from some resale designer boutique and I hate it. I feel so exposed. Ive never worn anything so form fitting and it feels weird. I didn't want to offend my mom and so I took it but I should have put on something else on to wear to the premier. Whenever I wear tight clothes men go crazy and I don't like that kind of attention. My insecurities kick in and I cover my big chest. I look at Jane worriedly.

"Jane its to much maybe I should change."

Charlotte quickly stands up and walks to my window. She pulls back the curtain and smiles.

"Lizzie the limo is outside. You wont have time plus you look great. The men are going to go crazy when they see you and Jane. Are you wearing false lashes?' Charlotte asks.

Jane smiles at the question and shakes her head as she applies a light coat of lipstick to her thin perfectly sculpted lips.

"No Lizzie was born with two sets of eyelashes. Like the great Elizabeth Taylor." Jane says proudly.

"Wow I always thought you were wearing a set of falsies Lizzie. Lucky you." Charlotte says.

I groan and roam the room for my clutch. If I hear one of my family members tell that story one more time I am going to go crazy. Yes I love the fact that my eye lashes are super thick but the story is getting old. I find my clutch on my dresser and were off.

Charlotte's parents have arranged for a limo to pick us up and I am relieved. Charlotte's car is a two seater and Jane's is in the shop. I don't have one and don't need one. Traffic here is awful and the parking is super expensive. Most of the places I go to are in walking distance of our apartment and if its to far I will catch the bus or trolley. I have many options.

Once we get into the limo Jane and Charlotte began to talk about which celebrities they would like to see while I gaze out the window. The premiere is in Los Angeles and it takes 5 hours to get there from San Francisco. Jane wasn't able to get off of working the night shift at her job yesterday and so we couldn't get a room in LA like we planned.

I watch the cars pass us on the freeway and I kick my shoes off. My dress is already super tight, I can at least protect my feet from hurting. I close my eyes and slowly drift off.

We arrive at 8 pm and I'm well rested. My body is energized and my feet will survive the six inch Jimmy Choo's I put them back in. A lazy smile spreads across my face and Jane smiles at me. She never says much but her actions speak volumes. She is a very kind hearted person. She even volunteers at the shelter near the gym she works out at on Saturdays.

We quickly exit the car and is ushered into the theater. I spot a few celebrities as we take our seat. The movie starts out slow but quickly picks up the pace. Its about a secret agent who is framed for murdering his family and has to prove he is innocent. Not very original I must admit but it is good and the lead actor is a cutie.

The movie ends two hours later with a standing ovation from the crowd. Everyone seems to like it including me. Charlotte looks over at me as light begins to fill the dark room and I can see the hope in her face. Hope that this film does well. Hope that it will be the comeback her father has been praying for. We sit in our seats for a moment waiting for the crowd to simmer down before trying to exit. Charlotte looks over at me and smiles. I see hope in her eyes. Hope for record breaking ticket sales and I believe this movie could just do that. It has just the right amount of suspense and action to pull it off. I touch her arm and smile.

"Charlotte the movie was great."

"Yes it was." Jane says nodding her head in agreement with me.

"Thank you guys I'm so happy you liked it. Are you two ready?"

I look around the theatre and its nearly empty. I nod and stand up. We leave the theater and get back into the limo. We are then taken to the beautiful Ritz-Carlton hotel were the after party is being held. Charlotte leads the way as we walk into the Ballroom. Celebrities are everywhere and I feel a little out of place. Jane and Charlotte are going crazy but I don't see what the big deal is. Their human beings like every else. Charlotte takes us to a table where her mother is seated and we sit down. Charlotte's mother is wearing a beautiful black cocktail dress and a warm smile. She's always been so nice to me despite her love-hate relationship she has with my mother.

"Girls you all look stunning. Did you like the movie?" She asks.

We all smile and nod our heads. She looks at me and winks her eye.

"Especially you Lizzie. That figure you have is amazing. I love it." She says.

"Thank you, you look lovely as well."

"So where is your mother?" She asks.

"At home sick." Jane says.

I look at Jane and roll my eyes. Our mother couldn't get the gown that she wanted and so she refused to come. She can be a bit dramatic at times. Charlotte's father walks to the table with two young men and I look up. They both look very young and very different. One is thin and tall with sandy blonde unruly hair and bright blue eyes. The other is tall as well with long dark locks coming to his shoulder and he has a muscular build. His hazel eyes are cold and un welcoming yet I cant look away. His slanted eyes and full lips make up his perfectly chiseled triangular shaped face. He has no facial hair and that only adds to his sex appeal. The long hair is really doing it for me. He looks like a rocker but his demeanor says more. Like he is somebody important. I would say a politician if he didn't have the long locks. He's head is held high and his brows are furrowed. He doesn't look like he wants to be here. Mr. Lucas takes a seat and so do the two men.

"Ladies these are some of my business associates. Fitzwilliam Darcy and Charles Bingley. Fellows you've met my daughter and these are her friends; Jane and Elizabeth." He says.

Charles smiles and looks at all of us. His eyes lock in on Jane and I can see Cupid's arrow hitting his chest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ladies and I'm very honored to meet you Jane." He says with a deep British accent.

I look at Jane and smile. She's her usual resvered self. A soft smile but I can tell she is thinks he's cute. Fitzwilliam looks at us and nods. How rude? How hard was it for him to say hello" I frown and he looks at me. I make no effort to turn away. I want him to know that his lack of manners are not acceptable. I sit up in my seat and smile.

"I'm Elizabeth and you are?" I say to him.

If he will not speak to me by choice I will make him do it by force.

He frowns and his thick brows shoot up. I believe my smirk is pissing him off. He clears his throat and looks at me.

"I'm Fitzwilliam. It's a pleasure to meet you young ladies." He says in a deep throaty British accent.

I quickly look away to hide my blush. He is the most intruging man I have ever met.

"Jane do you live in Los Angeles?" Charles asks.

Jane smiles and shakes her head. He waits for her to speak but she doesn't. Bless her she has the beauty of a supermodel but lacks social skills. Charles turns his attention to me.

" So where do you live Elizabeth?"

I smile and look at him ignoring Fitzwilliam's penetrating gaze he has on me. His energy is spilling over into me and I feel drawn to him. It's a struggle to keep my gaze on Charles.

"Jane and I live in San Fransico. She works and I attend art school" I reply.

Fitzwilliam face softens.

"Are you and artist?" He asks.

I look at him and smile.

"Well yes, if I wasn't I would be in college for something else."

Jane hits my leg under the table and I smile. He's very arrogant and I suspect he's rich. If he thinks he can come to this table and act snobbish then I can bring him back down to size. Fitzwilliam frowns and stands up.

"Ladies please excuse me."

He walks off and I watch him. His stride is powerful and his stature commands attention. Everyone he passes looks at him. Why does he have to be so arrogant? I roll my eyes and look at Jane.

"Lizzie do you like him?" She asks in a low voice. Her eyes wide in disbelief. "Well do you?"

I quickly shake my head and Charlotte arches her brow.

"Why I never thought I would see the day." Charlotte teases.

I ignore them and look at Charles. His eyes are fixed on Jane as he chats with Mr. Lucas. I look around the room for Fitzwilliam and I see him talking to a beautiful blonde. She's tall and thin and looks a lot like Charles. I look at him and smile.

"Is that your sister, Fitzwilliam is talking to?" I ask.

He turns and looks at Fitzwilliam. He nods his head and smiles at me.

"Yes that is. My sister Caroline is her for work. In L.A I mean. She is a model and has just landed a contract with Victoria's Secret." He replies.

Just great. That's why he didn't want to speak to us. He only hangs with models. Go figure.

"Their just friends." He says and winks at me.

Jane hits my leg playfully and I try my best to hide my smile. Fitzwilliam and Caroline join us at the table minutes later and she is even more arrogant than him. After wiping the seat with several napkins she finally sits down. She smiles at Charles and speaks to Mr. and Mrs. Lucas. She doesn't even acknowledge me, Charlotte or Jane. After chatting with Charles she looks at me and smiles.

"Why you have the most beautiful blue eyes and your lashes. Their so thick." She says with her accent dripping off her tongue.

Jane opens her mouth and I step on her foot. No story tonight Jane. She giggles and Charles looks at her. His eyes are big and filled with hearts like in the cartoon.

"Would you like to dance?" He asks.

Jane nods and stands up. They walk to the dance floor hand in hand. I watch with delight. Caroline looks at Fitzwilliam and smiles.

"This crowd is rather dull. Would you like to go with me to a party in Beverly Hills?" She asks.

He shrugs his shoulders and looks over at me. Caroline looks at me and smiles.

"Unless something is keeping you here." She says and stand up.

He stares at me saying nothing. His brows furrowed and his lips pressed tightly together. He's in deep thought but I don't know why. Caroline taps him on his shoulder and he breaks the gaze. He looks up and frowns. Does this man ever smile.

"Fitzwilliam are you coming?" She asks with an attitude.

He nods and stands up. He says goodbye to the Lucas's and Charlotte. He walks around the table to me and looks down. The pull he has on me has tightened so much I can barely breathe. He holds out his hand and I place mine in his.

"Elizabeth it was a pleasure meeting you. You are different." He says and frowns.

He lets go of my hand and walks off with a giggling Caroline. Different. Different! What the hell does that mean! I shake my head and Charlotte smiles at me.

"Lizzie he likes you." She says.

I look at her as if she is crazy. He just told me I was different that is not a complement.

"He was caught of guard by how different I am but he does not like me." I say jokingly to make myself smile.

Mrs. Lucas looks at me and smiles.

"Men are like that dear. They say one thing and mean another. He likes you and if he's lucky you will like him back."

I sit back in my seat and sigh. I feel drained and confused. He took all my energy with him and I fear I wont get it back until I see him again. I make small talk with Charlotte but my thoughts are of him. I try my best to push him out of my mind so I can enjoy the rest of my night. I'm sure he is not thinking about me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Cat got your tongue

The next few days went by quickly and before I knew it Friday had arrived. I went to my morning class and afterwards joined my mother and younger sisters for lunch at a small café near my apartment. Traffic had been hectic and so I was running late. I rushed in and found my family seating down at a table near the window already eating. I smiled and walked towards them.

"Oh Lizzie you look great!" My mother says.

I smile at her and sit down. "Thank you mother so do you. " I smile at Lydia and Kitty.

"Where is Mary?" I ask.

Kitty laughs and Lydia rolls her eyes.

"Off learning to how to speak French. That girl is annoying. Always trying to learn and be better than everyone." Lydia replies.

I look at her.

"I don't think wanting to speak French makes you better than anyone. She truly wants to learn as much as she can and that's great."

Lydia rolls her eyes and I pick up a menu. My mother slaps my hand and I look at her.

"I already ordered for you. A chicken salad should get you full and cause's less damage than a burger or fries." She says and nods her head. " You're a beautiful girl but you could stand to loose those hips and that bottom."

Kitty laughs and Lydia looks at me.

"I like your butt Lizzie! Men like it too I'm sure." She turns to my mom and smiles." Big butts are in haven't you saw Kim Kardashian?" She asks.

My mother frowns and shakes her head.

"No man is in want of a lady with a big bottom. No man that would be worth your time."

"I beg to differ mother. Men really do like big butts. Ive even considered getting some work done." Lydia says and begins to eat her salad.

My mother looks at her and if looks could kill she would be dead. She rolls here eyes and groans.

"Lydia you are under 18 there is no way I would ever allow you to do something so ridiculous." She looks at me smiles. "How is Jane? I cant believe she chose to be a teacher. She could have been a model heck Miss America for Christ sake and now all that beauty has been wasted."

I sit back on the seat and look at my mother. Its like going on a rollercoaster ride with her. When you first sit with her the ride is slowly going up but as time passes it speeds up and bam your screaming your head off and out of breath. Yeah that just about sums up how it is every time I talk to her. My salad arrives and I begin to eat it. My mother looks at me and taps her nail on the table.

"So how is Jane?" She asks.

I stop eating and sit my fork down.

"Great she sends her love."

My mother smiles and nods.

"So how was the premiere?" She asks.

I think about Fitzwilliam and that handsome face. No man has ever effected me the way he has and that sucks because I will never see him again. The thought makes me sad. Lydia snaps her fingers and I smile.

"Are you okay Lizzie?" She asks.

I smile and nod.

"Yes I am. The movie was great. I really hope it does well for Charlotte and her family."

My mother nods with her nose stuck up in the air.

"Yes I suppose they do need this. Their close to filing for bankruptcy you know. How did Charlotte look? She isn't the prettiest girl but her attitude is pleasant."

I look at my mother and frown. What a rude thing to say.

"She's great mother really." I look down at my broken watch and smile." I really have to go. I have another class in 45 minutes and I cant be late. Thank you for the lunch mother."

My mother smiles.

"Anytime Lizzie, anytime."

My imaginary class took place in my bedroom and consisted of me going to sleep for few hours. Jane rushes into my room while I'm watching television still strapped to my bed and smiles at me. She's wearing a robe and her hair is in rollers.

"Lizzie you know that I love you right?"

I sit up on the bed and smile.

"What is it Jane? What do you want?" I ask.

"Charles has invited me to come with him to a concert and he asked if you would come. Fitzwilliam is going to be there. Will you come with us?" She says.

I want to leap out of the bed and dance like my life depends on it but I don't. I smile and nod.

"Sure does he know that I'm coming and who are we going to see?" I ask.

"Yes he asked Charles if you was coming and we are going to see One Republic."

I smile and jump up. I love One Republic. I walk to Jane and hug her tightly.

"I love them!"

Jane laughs and nods.

"I know Lizzie. I know. They will be here shortly."

* * *

I watch Jane walk out of the room before I do my dance. I get to see One Republic and Fitzwilliam. God saw that I was nice to my mother and he is rewarding me for good behavior. I strip out of my clothes and slip on my robe. I take a quick shower and do my hair. Today out of all days it doesn't want to cooperate with me and so I put it into a messy bun with a technique I saw on YouTube. I put on a white tank top with American Flag themed high waist shorts and slip into a pair of Chuck Taylor's. I put on my necklace that my father gave me and red lipstick. Why not? I want Fitzwilliam to see me and wish he would have gotten my number. I look at my self several times in the mirror to make sure my butt isn't hanging out from the bottom of my shorts. Slim girls can pull of the short- shorts look and get away with it. Curvy girl however cannot. I'm not complaining though. I apply one coat of mascara and I'm out of the room. I find Jane in the living room and sitting with Charles and Fitzwilliam. I'm shocked to say the least. Maybe she called for me and I didn't hear her. She's wearing a black t-shirt dress with a blue jean jacket and black flats. She looks amazing. I look over at Fitzwilliam and smile. He's wearing a green collared linen long sleeve shirt that is rolled up at the sleeves with aviator sunglasses hanging from out of his left front pocket. He has on brown pants and brown Cole Hann loafers. One of my teachers have a pair just like his. Fitzwilliam looks insanely handsome and I really want to run to him and hug him tight.

"Hi Elizabeth." Charles says.

"Hi." I speak with my eyes fixed of Fitzwilliam. I have been thinking about him non stop and he doesn't even want to speak to me. "Hi Fitzwilliam. How are you?"

He clears his throat and gives me a small smile.

"I could be better. You look nice."

I blush and look away. The spark we had is back and is stronger than before.

"I don't look different." I say jokingly.

Fitzwilliam's eyes narrow in on me and he shakes his head. "Not in the slightest, more like beautiful."

I smile and look at Jane. This is unexpected to say the least. I look at Fitzwilliam and he is looking at me intently. I feel naked in front of him. Does he see the real me? The Elizabeth that loves art and loves to eat chocolate until she is blue in the face. The Elizabeth that has never been in love and has only been kissed. The Elizabeth that yearns for someone to fall in love like the people in the books do. Does he? His gaze is unrelenting and I believe he might. I look at everyone and smile.

"So are we ready to leave?" I ask.

"Yes actually we are." Jane says and stands up.

I nod and walk to the door. Fitzwilliam is behind me instantly opening it for me. I smile at him and walk out of the apartment. He smiles and walks with me. Our fingers brushing against each others every so often giving me a spark every time we touch. We walk outside to a white Porsche Cayenne truck. He opens the passenger side door for me and I climb in. I thank him and he nods. I watch him as he gets into the truck and smile. Jane and Charles strap in after us and Fitzwilliam pulls off. There is so much I want to say to him but I don't. Jane and Charles are with us and I feel like they are interrupting our date when in fact it's the other way around. I sigh and look out the window. Jane and Charles are having a discussion about her students and Fitzwilliam is on a business call. He ends it after 20 minutes and looks over at me.

"How have you been Elizabeth?" He asks in a voice so deep it echoes through out the truck.

I look at him and smile. "I've been great. How have you been?"

He gives me a breathtakingly beautiful smile and shrugs his shoulders.

"Ive been well. I cant complain. I saw some of your art in your living room and it was amazing."

"Thank you."

He smiles. "No Thank you for coming. I know it was last minute and Caroline canceled on me."

My heart drops and shatters into a million pieces. I nod my head and quickly look out of the window. I have no desire to be seconds best and I wont be. I run many ways to get out of this through my head and nothing seems to be good enough. Fitzwilliam touches my arm and I look at him.

"Are you okay?" He asks with his eyes filled with concern.

"Yes just a little tired."

He eyes me suspiciously and nods. "Do you want to stop at Starbucks?"

I shake my head and smile. He nods and looks forward.

"So Elizabeth, Jane tells me you have an exhibition coming up in a month. I would love to come and bring Fitzwilliam along. If you didn't mind." Charles says.

So he can bring Caroline as a date and ruin my night, no thank you. I turn around and smile at Charles.

"That would be great however I have to see how many tickets I will have available." I lie. I feel awful but I don't want to chance Fitzwilliam showing up with Caroline. I wouldn't be able to take that.

"I thought it was open to the public." Jane chimes in.

I narrow my gaze on her and smiled. "It was but some things got switched around." I say quickly and turn around refusing to look over at Fitzwilliam. His eyes are burning a whole into the side of my face.

We arrive at the venue and it is packed with many admiring fans. We find our seats and to our surprise Caroline is already seated with another young woman. They are both dressed beautifully in floral dresses with high heels. Caroline looks at me and sneers before smiling at Fitzwilliam. She stands to give him a big hug and kiss on both of his cheeks.

"Fitzwilliam you look so handsome and Charles so do you." Caroline looks at Jane and smiles. "So do you Jane and Elizabeth those hips are looking curvy." Caroline smiles and sits down in my seat.

Jane looks at me and shakes her head. She knows what I'm thinking and what I want to do. Wipe that pretty little smile off of her face. Charles looks at Jane and I and smile.

"Ladies this is my sister Louisa." He says.

Louisa smiles tightly at Jane and I and I smile tightly back at her. This night just keeps on getting better. Jane sits next to Charles and Louisa sits next to Caroline. Caroline holds her hand out to Fitzwilliam and smiles.

"Come one Fitz you have a seat right here." She says.

Fitzwilliam looks at me. "Are you okay sitting on the end?" He asks.

I nod and smile. "Yeah I'm good."

He looks at me once more and finally sits between Caroline and Louisa. I smile trying my best to conceal my anger and sit at the end of the row next to Louisa. Caroline looks over at me and smiles.

"Are you comfy Elizabeth?"

I look at her and smile. "Yes actually I am. It feels pretty good to have an empty chair next to me so that I'm not sandwiched in between two people." I smile and look straight ahead.

The band comes out and everything else becomes an after thought. I stand up and sing every song at the top of my lungs. I move with the music and the crowd. Louisa joins me after awhile not that it mattered to me and we sing the songs together. Every so often I would catch Fitzwilliam staring at me but I refused to let him or Caroline ruin my night. Plus my ticket was given to me and so I'm still very satisfied with my seat I just wish it was next to his. The lights drop low and they start to play Stop and Stare. I look at Louisa and we both smile at each other. I love this song! I look over at Jane and she is sitting down talking with Charles. During a concert? Caroline is scowling at me and I ignore every dagger she throws my way. I close my eyes and sway to the music. I feel someone near me and I still. I turn around and Fitzwilliam is behind me. He looks apprehensive and I can tell he is wondering if he is standing to close to me. I smile at him and he relaxes a little but he still looks nervous. I wish he would just put his arms around me but I know he wont. He's very much a gentleman and I like that about him. I'm a little less traditional though. I grab his hands and wrap them around my waist. I can feel him exhale and I smile. He pulls me tight to his chest and I smile even harder. The lyrics to the song blare through the venue and I cant help but to feel like they are singing to me and Fitzwilliam. _stop and stare, I think I'm moving but I go nowhere, yeah I know that everyone gets scared, but Ive become what I cant be, stop and stare, you start to wonder why you're here not there, and you'd give anything to get what's fair, but fair aint what you really need, oh can you see what I see_

Fitzwilliam fingers thread through mine and he sighs. Words cant express how free I feel. Ive never felt like this before and I don't want it to end. His big warm body is behind me and I wish I could always be in his arms. His smell is intoxicating and could get use to it. The song goes off and im broke back to reality. The lights cut on and Caroline is now standing next to us. Fitzwilliam lets go of me and I turn to look at him but his face doesn't mimic mines. His seems to be afflicted by what I don't know. Caroline grabs his hand and smiles at him.

"Come Fitz, I have to use the ladies room." She says.

Fitzwilliam looks at me and frowns before walking off with Caroline. I watch them walk off and I sit down. I am drained mentally and physically. The way I felt in his arms is indescribable. If I don't stop now I will be falling in love with a man that doesn't love me and that thought makes me sick to my stomach. I know I just met him but I feel an attraction to him that I have never felt with anyone else. I feel like I don't have to pretend with him. Like I can be myself but maybe that's not what he is looking for. He seems to like Caroline and she and I are as different as night and day. I should stop now before I get hurt. He's an insanely handsome young rich man having fun and I'm trying to make him my boyfriend when Caroline is obviously on her way to being his lady. I shake my head and decide it is best to stay far away from Fitzwilliam Darcy. He is trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

You can get a good feeling about something and a bad feeling about it. When my sister Lydia called me and told me she met a talent agent at a party in Hollywood I was more than skeptical about it. Everyone you meet in Hollywood claims to be somebody when in reality they're not. Lydia is young and naive and so when she told me she was to meet with him at his agency I immediately offered to meet her there. My mother allows Lydia to do as she pleases and is more than happy for her but I'm not convinced Lydia is mature enough to handle everything that comes with acting and modeling. I'm no so sure it is what she should be doing also but I would never tell one not to follow their dreams. She is beautiful and has an animated personality so I'm sure she will book some jobs.

I asked Jane to tag along and she happily agreed. We are now en route to the talent agency in West Hollywood and on time for a change. Jane's G6 is driving a like a dream and I couldn't be more happier for her. She's had it for a few years and has put so much money into it that she could have bought another car but she says she's not ready yet and I can't do nothing but accept that. It is her car and her money.

"Lizzie I really like Charles." Jane says pulling me out of my thoughts.

I look at her and smile. Its been a whole week since the concert and my thoughts of Fitzwilliam have finally been pushed into a box in the back of my head. He didn't ask for my number although I wish he had but Jane and Charles are doing well I suppose. She doesn't talk to him as much as I believe she should but he does keep a silly grin on her face and that's a step up from her normal reserved face she usually wears. I look out the window and sigh.

"Jane will you go on another date with him?" I ask.

"Yes I will Lizzie. I have invited him to mom and dads back yard barbecue party. Do you think they will like him?" Jane asks nervously.

I look at her and smile. Charles is obviously wealthy. My mom will more than like him she is going to love him.

"Jane of course they will. He's handsome and rich. Mom will be so proud of you." I say with no ill intentions.

Jane frowns and shakes her head.

"Lizzie you know that doesn't matter to me." She says defensively.

I nod my head.

"I know Jane I didn't mean it that way. You know I tend to blurt things out before thinking about what it is that I am saying. Please forgive me?"

Jane smiles at me and nods. She has to be the sweetest person on this planet. An angel without wings, not yet at least. Her beauty shines through and it makes her even more beautiful than she already is. She sees the good in everyone and I don't have that gift yet but hopefully I will one day. I look down at my light pink nails and chew on my bottom lip. Fitzwilliam has knocked the lid off of his box and is freely walking around in my mind.

"Jane do you think Fitzwilliam is involved with Caroline?" I ask in a voice so low she could barely hear me.

"Lizzie of course not. Caroline and Fitzwilliam are nothing more than friends. He has no feelings for her and Charles has assured me the she has no feelings for him." Jane replied.

I looked over at Jane and laughed. I know she is sweet as sugar but she can't possibly be blind.

"Jane, Caroline has made it blatantly obvious that she likes Fitzwilliam. She treats him like he is her pet. I'm more confused as to why he allows her to though." I replied uneasy about my revelation.

"Lizzie they are just friends and nothing more. Do you like him?"

A question which simply needed a yes or a no was more than I could bear. Jane and I never talked about guys in such a way and so I was more than nervous to show my true feelings despite her sharing how she felt about Charles. Selfish I know but I don't want to get hurt and that's what I believe is going to happen if I pursue Fitzwilliam. I looked at her and smiled the best I could.

"No I don't Jane." It was a lie and I instantly felt bad.

Jane nodded slowly and knew I was lying but she didn't push me. I love her even more for her understanding. I will have to tell her the truth just not now.

* * *

The agency wasn't in the best part of town and we had unintentionally missed Lydia's consultation. I believe she gave us the wrong time on purpose. We sat inside of a small waiting area crowded with other young girls all looking to get their next big break. Lydia popped out of the room followed by Kitty 30 minutes into us being there after we were told she was finished and what followed behind her almost knocked me out of my seat. He was tall maybe 6'2 and with flawless fair skin. His dark brown eyes connected with mine and he smiled. His square-shaped face was masculine yet pretty. Weird I know but true. He was one of the prettiest men I had ever seen. His perfectly shaped nose and down turned lips had every woman in the rooms attention. He wasn't as handsome as Fitzwilliam but I would be lying if I said he wasn't attractive. Lydia walked towards us with Kitty and the mystery right behind her. I looked at her tight bandage dress and shook my head and she smirked at us.

"Lizzie and Jane meet my new agent. George Wickham." She said proudly.

My mouth fell open from shock. How could she sign without a guardian. Was that legal? I grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"Lydia have you talked with mom and dad? You can't make this decision on your own." I explained.

Lydia giggled and shook her head.

"Lizzie what for? This is my life and I will live it how I see fit. Mom is on her way to sign everything now. Please stop trying to be my parent." She barked.

I bite down hard on my tongue as I looked at her. I knew if I kept at it we would be arguing and I didn't want that. George looked at me and smiled nervously. I felt rude for talking with Lydia in such a way in front of him.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth and this is our sister Jane."

He smiled and his whole face lit up. He should have went into modeling himself. I'm sure he could sell anything to anyone. He extended his hand and I quickly shook it.

"Hi Elizabeth and Jane. Your sister Lydia has true potential. She's in good hands." He said reassuringly never taking his eyes off of me.

I nodded and smiled.

"I'm sure she is Mr. Wickham."

He smiled and waved his hand in the air.

"Please call me George. Have you thought about modeling?" He asks.

I looked down at my loose Victoria's Secret shirt and black shorts and giggled. I wasn't dressed properly and my hair was a mess pulled up into a high ponytail. He couldn't be serious. Why not ask Jane she looks runway worthy even when she is not trying.

"George, no I'm not plus I think I'm to hippy for modeling." I reply with a smile.

He looks me up and down and shakes his head.

"You look perfect to me and you're not to big your just not a size zero. The modeling industry has changed a lot Elizabeth and I know you could book a lot of jobs right away. Those eyes you have are just beautiful." He says.

I blush and quickly look away. I don't know if he is flirting with me or just being nice. Lydia sighs loud enough for all of us to hear and rolls her eyes.

"So are you two happy for me? I am going to be a star!" She says excitedly.

Jane smiles and I nod.

"Yes we are Lydia as long as it doesn't interrupt your schooling." Jane replies.

Lydia laughs and looks at George who has stared at me for far to long. His white t-shirt and dark jeans fit him perfectly and he looks like he works out on the regular. He ignores Lydia's pout and smiles at me.

"Elizabeth would I be out-of-place if I asked for your number?" He asks in a low voice.

Lydia's mouth falls open and Kitty bursts in a fit of the giggles. Jane smiles at me and nods her head.

I look around and every woman in the room is still looking at him. He could surely date anyone he wanted to so he pursuing me? Fitzwilliam pops into my head and is staring at me with those intense eyes. He wouldn't approve but then again he hadn't taken the intuitive to purse me like this. I look at George and smile.

"Yes that would be fine." I answer quietly as if Fitzwilliam can hear me.

George grins and pulls out his cell phone and I quickly put my number in it. As I hand him his phone back my mother and Mary walks up to us. My mother looks at George and smiles.

"Hi are you Mr. Wickham?" She asks extending her hand.

He shakes it and nods.

"Yes I am. Very nice to meet you Mrs.?"

"Bennet, Mrs. Bennet. I am so happy you are going to take on my Lydia. I always knew she was a star."

I look at Jane and roll my eyes, we laugh at our own inside joke. My mother looks at me and frowns.

"Why are you dressed like this in public?" She asks and runs her hands over my hair.

"I was rushing."

"Hmm. Your father has some guests coming into town for the barbecue and so it has now turned into a huge affair. Where getting a caterer and everything girls. His good friend Sampson is sending his son a Mr. Collins here in his place because he is not fit to come. I want you girls to show him the city." She says.

I look at her and raise my brows.

"We are not tour guides mother. I have to prepare for my art show which is only 3 weeks away."

My mother smiles at George and looks at me. She grabs my arm and leads me away from everyone.

"Lizzie please leave that art stuff alone. Mr. Collins is living a comfortable life if you know what I mean and I heard he is looking for that special someone. That could be you. I want you to go to the salon because you could use a good washing and get your eyebrows plucked as well. Your not as beautiful as Jane but you are a good catch." She says coolly and walks away.

I stare at her back and frown. Its moments like this when I wished I was in another family. I hold back the tears swelling in my eyes and quickly walk out of the agency. Who ever said words don't hurt was a complete idiot. They do and they cut deeper than any weapon could because a scar can heal but the memory of a hurtful slur can live in your head forever. I walked to Jane's car and lean against it. I run my hands over my hair and look up at the sky. My mothers hurtful words replaying over and over in my head makes me want to scream. Everyone is beautiful in their own right. Why do I have to constantly be compared to Jane? I wish I would have stayed home instead of coming down here and doing my mothers job. Jane exit's the agency and her eyes connect with mines. She smiles at me and the tears began to flow. She understands my pain and knows how our mother is. Jane quickly walks to me and hugs me tight. I sigh with relief and thank the good Lord above for her. I will not entertain some man I don't know and I will not let my mothers ignorance continue to hurt me. I have to find a way to deal with her even if that means cutting off our communication for a while so she can see how badly she hurts me. Jane and I get in the car and head for home and even though I gave George my number Fitzwilliam is still on my mind. He isn't staring at me with disgust for talking to George instead he's smiling at me and I say a little prayer as we drive down the street asking God to bless me with that handsome face one more time.


End file.
